Too Much To Handle
by wrrrrrrite
Summary: Angela has become an alcholic and no one knows.
1. Arrival

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the character in this story I just decided to use them for my own enjoyment. This is my first Fanfiction Please review.

Angela sat quietly on the plane looking out the window and daydreaming about all the old times she had with the gang she was very excited that she was soon going to be seeing everybody again but also very nervous because it was going to be the first time she and Shawn would be in the same room together since she left and it would be the first time they would be talking since they had decided to break up about five months ago. They had talked over the phone about how hard it was to continue in a long distance relationship when they where still very young but they had agreed if it was meant to be they would be together in the end and that they would still remain good friends. She agreed and thought it would be easy since they where so far apart but now she would have to see him and she didn't know if she could handle it but before she could worry any more about her impending reunion the stewardess broke her out of her daydream to announce that they would be landing in five minutes and for all passengers to gather their belongings. About 10 minutes later Angela was hurrying off the plane and on her way to claim her baggage and to pick up her rent a car. Once she claimed her many baggages she hurried to retrieve her rent a car which she hoped was a nice one because she wanted to ride in a stylish car before her old beat up car that she bought on her own while in England arrived. When Angela arrived at the counter, she excited and relieved to find out that the only car they had left was a cherry-red mustang convertible she was ecstatic but you would never have known dealing with Angela anyway after she packed her many bags of luggage in the car she pulled out the letter that topanga had written her just three weeks ago with her and Cory's address on it and was on her way.

Meanwhile at Cory and Topangas apartment Cory, topanga, Eric, Shawn and his girlfriend cynthia where all anxiously awaiting Angela arrival even cynthia was anxious to meet the infamous Angela whom everyone talked so kindly of. Topanga and Eric where sitting by the window looking out for her arrival while Shawn cynthia and Cory all sat in silence on the adjacent couch. So where you all very close cynthia broke the silence with an obvious question Topanga turns around gleefly with a big grin on her face she enjoyed talking about Angela she hadn't had a really close girlfriend since Angela and she was happy she was returning yes we where very close she says cheerfully but her and her father had some things to work out but know that's over and she has decided to come back and stay with me until her apartment is ready she will be living a few blocks away from here so it will be like old times again while topanga kept rambling own Shawn got up and went to the bathroom he didn't know if he could handle seeing Angela again ever since topanga had announced that Angela was coming back early for her and Cory's anniversary party he Had been very irritable he didn't know what he was going to do he didn't want cynthia to think he was acting strangely but he didn't know how he was gonna react he considered his options in the while in the bathroom listening to topanga rambled on about old times he put his ear close to the door so he would know when to come out when eric abruptly yells Hey a Car Is Pulling Up I Think Its Angela! Everyone jumped slightly including Shawn who was listening from the bathroom door. Angela pulls up in a spot write in front of topanga and corys apartment what luck she says to her self I got a spot right in front maybe someone will come down and help me with my bags, she looks in the mirror and starts talking to her self ok calm down know Angela calm down its just Shawn you have both moved on and your going to be fine she turns around and digs in her bag on the passenger side and pulls out a bottle of bourbon my one true love she says smiling at the bottle before opening it and emptying the contents into her mouth my one true love she mumbles again before closing the empty bottle and putting it in her glove compartment she then pulls out another small bottle which contained mouthwash and swigged some of it's contents Around in her mouth and spiting it out the window she then proceeded to pull out another bottle which has water in it and drinks from it in what seems like a daily routine of hers she then puts all her contents back in her purse reapplied her lipstick and sticks a piece of spearmint gum in her mouth all before opening her door and stepping out the car. 

While up stairs Topanga and Eric both waited by the window anxiously to see who was stepping out of the car what's taking her so long thought topanga while staring at the beautiful car that had pulled up to her curb about a half an hour ago Shawn was also thinking the same thing as he stood in the bathroom with his ears pressed tightly to the door waiting for some sign to know if it was she or not. It is her he could hear topanga screaming it is her it is her. Angela looked up toward a noise she heard above her to see topanga and Eric standing by the window hi guys she yells up can someone come down and help me with my bags, will be right down topanga yells back to Angela she quickly put on her shoes and prompts everyone to come down and help Angela, even cynthia got up to help because she was promised an introduction as soon as Angela came. As they all filed out Cory yelled Shawn meet us down stairs where going to help Angela with her bags sure Shawn said still in the bathroom trying to compose him self after hearing Angela voice when he heard it his heart started to beat double time and all their memories together started to flood his mind he then mutters to himself maybe im just happy to see her so he splashes water on his face and exits the bathroom to find the place empty he knew everybody went down to help Angela with her bags but why did cynthia go she didn't know Angela Shawn thought, she should have waited for me deciding to forget it what's done is done he thought. He made his way toward the door but stopped and listened to the everyone laughing downstairs he went to the window to see what everyone was laughing at and to get a quick glance at Angela he hurriedly walked over to the window and peaked out slowly to see Angela, topanga, and cynthia all chatting and laughing Angela looked beautiful she had a big grin on her face while she talked to topanga and cynthia she looked more beautiful than before more mature he stared at her in a daze a year was such a long time he had almost forgotten what she looked like even though she was an intruder in many of his dreams, it was nothing like seeing her in the flesh he gazed at her for a long time before he noticed cynthia looking at him angrily out of The corner of her eyes and before he could move Cory looked up at him and yelled Shawn are you coming down to help us or are you gonna daydream all day Angela has like a million bags down here sorry she yells while smiling and waving up at Shawn he slowly smiles and waves back before retreating from the window and from cynthia and her evil gaze. Angela was excited to see Shawn looking down at her from the window and couldn't wait for him to come down so she could embrace him she was no longer nervous thanks in part to the bourbon she had ingested about half hour ago Shawn soon came down with a big smile on his face cynthia started to walk toward Shawn but before she could get any closer Angela brushed pass her quickly yelling HI SHAWN! While embracing Shawn tightly around the neck as everyone stood in shock including Shawn who also put his arms around Angela as he was also happy to see her I've missed you so much Angela softly whispered in his ear Shawn managed to choke out I've missed you too while still in angelas tight embrace. We ve all missed you Cory chimed in to break the silence but we don't miss all this new baggage you have brought along with you. Angela finally released her embrace and started to laugh yeah sorry again about that guys that's everything I own its no problem topanga says while picking a bag everybody just grab a bag and head upstairs me an Angela will be right behind you everyone did as they were told while topanga went over to Angela to question her about her odd behavior. 


	2. Drink Deep

Disclaimer: I don't own any BMW characters.

  
  


After two trips down to Angela's car all here bags where safely tucked away in the guest room, and everyone was hot and exhausted and not in the mood to reminisce. They all decide to get some rest tonight and they would all go out to dinner and maybe dancing the next night to celebrate Angela's arrival and topanga and Cory's one year anniversary. Ok so who's gonna get to take a shower first Cory asked, ladies first Angela chimed in. They all looked at each other with smirks on there faces Cory bolted for the stairs while yelling last one up stairs is a rotten egg, Angela and topanga ran behind Cory, topanga yelled that he should let Angela shower first since she just got off a dirty plane and had a long trip, but Cory was no longer in ear shot he busted into the apartment and stripped in the livingroom as he made his way towards the bathroom.

I don't think he heard you Angela gasped as she and topanga finally made it up the stair's and into the apartment. After corey showered he went straight to bed, Angela and topanga sat on the coach after there showers and decided to catch up on old times. Im so happy you're here Angela topanga stated cheerfully I have missed you so much.I didn't think you where gonna make it sent your eagerly awaiting Angela news, not even Cory, ok just tell me already. Well you know I went to England for a month to spend time with my father right, well what my father didn't tell me was that he also had a fiancé and that I was going to meet her when I got up there, what. 

Topanga sat there in shock and curiosity, so what happen she asked. Well when I get there and meet the girl I find out she is only thirty years old she could be my sister for god sakes. He said he met her when he was stationed over seas on an earlier mission and they fell in love they spent all their free time with each other and when he left they wrote each other constantly so when he found out he was going back over seas again he proposed to her and brought me up to meet her. I mean I thought my dad wanted me to join him in Europe so that we could spend some much needed quality time together but it wasn't like that at all I had to fight for his attention and me and her where always having arguments, and about two months ago me her and my dad had a big argument over something so stupid and I left. I ve been staying with different friends here and there and then I received your letter while I was at my last friend's house and I didn't know where I was going to go, you are a life saver Topanga. Oh Angela im so sorry. I had no idea, its all right I already applied to Columbia college a few months ago so I am going to be starting in the fall and I will only be here for about a month until I find my own apartment if that's all right with you. Oh its fine with me you can stay as long as you like you know where best friends. Angela put on a half smile Topanga knew that there was more to this story and that it was really bothering her friend she moved over closer to Angela and put her arm around and said its all right. Thanks Topanga Angela looked up at her with a grin. So what was the fight about? 

Topanga asked trying to get more of a picture into what happen But it seemed like Angela didn't hear her or just wasn't listening as she interrupted her in a mid sentence to tell her that it was very late and she was really tired. Ok Topanga stated but we have to talk some more tomorrow ok Angela said while they both parted ways and went silently to their rooms as soon and Angela stepped into her room she blew out a sigh of relief she really didn't want to talk any more about what had happen she had heard Topanga question but she didn't want to answer it was bringing back too many bad memories and she didn't want those memories interrupting a night of good sleep. She closed the door to room and locked is then she shuffled over to the side of the bed where her luggage laid, she picked up the first bag in her sight and put it on the bed she opened it to reveal a bunch of clothing just sprawled un organized in the suitcase as if she had packed in a rush. 

She moved all the clothing to one side to reveal a bottle of Southern Comfort Angela laughed when she looked at the bottle comfort you are she mumbled as she brought the bottle to her lips and consumed its comfort she drunk from it as if it was the antidote to some deadly disease that afflicted her, as if itwould save her life as she brought the bottle back down from her lips her whole body trembled she put the bottle on the night stand and slowly lowered her self to a lying position on the bed. She lied sideways with her face toward the night table and her bottle with her knees drawn tightly to her chest with her arms around them. She tried hard to fall asleep but Topanga last. Question was still fresh in her mind, so what was the fight about? She remembered it like it was yesterday, She had stumbled into the house around 5:00 a.m. from a night of hard partying, the sun was just rising as everything started to come alive she slowed staggered to the front door and searched for her keys in her purse, she couldn't find them. So without thinking she began to bang on the door loudly yelling for her dad to come open the door after a few minutes of banging the door was violently swung open by her father, who obviously had just woken up with eyes still red and filled with sleep he looked down at Angela in shock, you mean your just coming home Angela he asked where were you all night. Please dad Angela slurred im really tired and I have a class in a couple of hours, so I need to get some rest. He looked at her with saddened eyes Angela are you drunk he asked in a stern voice no she quickly answered no I just had a few drinks that's all as she made her way into the house she slowly headed for the stairs thinking she was off the hook but was stopped by her fathers concerned voice behind her. Angela we need to talk, ok dad as soon as I get some sleep, no now he said with a more stern and serious voice ok she walked into the living room and sat down on the couch he sat beside her facing her as she stared straight ahead in a daze, honey im worried about you, why she asked with her eyes still transfixed straight ahead, well he continued you have been partying way too much this past lately, you come in all hours of the night or not at all, and you drink entirely too much. 

Angela eyes widened at her fathers last words, what do you mean I drink too much, I think you have an alcohol problem. Angela jumped up out of her seat with anger and embarrassment at her fathers accusations. What are you talking about she yelled an alcohol problem I don't have an alcohol problem I don't even drink a lot only when I go to parties dad and it's just for fun I don't go overboard, look into my eyes and tell me the truth Angela her father grabbed her by her arms and stared into eyes with his tired worried eyes now do you have a problem I can help just tell me the truth? Angela stared back at her father her eyes set Sterne and cold and answered no dad I do not have a drinking problem. His eyes turned from sympathetic to pure anger come with me he yelled he dragged her upstairs to her room and swung the door open all while still holding Angela arms tightly he dragged her into her room he pulled out her top draw and emptied its contents onto the floor amongst all her panties and bras laid a half empty bottle of vodka he pulled out draw after draw to reveal more and more half empty bottles after his rampage was over and bottles of liquor and clothing littered her bedroom floor she sat on her bed sobbing while her dad looked at her. Angela awoke from her dream with the realization she was crying, and she couldn't stop. She grabbed for her bottle on the floor and finished it off in a few gulps, she then buried her face in her pillow to muffle her cries, she didn't want Topanga to hear her. As her veins seized the liquor Angela's crying slowly subsided until she passed out in her alcohol-induced slumber.

Topanga laid in her bed in the room next door. She was just about to go to bed when she heard a strange muffled sound coming from Angela room, she sat upright and tried to decipher what the sound was, she wasn't sure, but she though it sounded like crying. She looked over at corey to see if he had heard it or if he was even awake, but he was sound asleep. Topanga first thought was to rush right to Angela's room and check on her, but she didn't. She knew something was wrong with Angela from when she first talked to her earlier, her demeanor was different and something else but she couldn't pinpoint what it was. The cries soon subsided and topanga laid back down, she wrapped her arms around corey shoulders and stared at his sleeping face. She tried not to think about Angela anymore and get some sleep, her and corey had a lot to do tomorrow for there party, she closed her eyes and worried more about her friend as she fell asleep. 

At the same time in Shawn and Eric apartment Shawn was also struggling to sleep. He and cynthia had just been intimate and for some reason he felt guilty. He didn't know why but he knew it had something to do with Angela being back, he even felt guilty with he slept with cynthia that night. After they had left topanga and Cory's house he had only one thing on his mind, Angela. He couldn't stop thinking about her and he didn't know why, his imagination just went into sexual overdrive. Cynthia had been sleeping and he had woke her up he needed some kinda of physical contact before he bursts. He was different with her that night to, more animal like and passionate, all before, during and after he thought about Angela he almost felt stifled by his thoughts now he laid in bed felling guilty, cynthia laid next to him with just her underwear on and her bare breasts laid on his back and her arm was around him he had to get up and do something to clear his mind. He slowly slipped out of cynthia embrace and got up he put a shirt on and headed out of his bedroom door. Once in the hallway he breathed out a sigh of relief he felt a little better, as he made his way down the hall he noticed Eric door was ajar and he wasn't in there. He headed towards the living room and found Eric sleeping in front of the television, he turned off the television and lightly tapped Eric on his shoulder. Eric awoke to see Shawn standing in front of him, " Go to bed man" Shawn said Eric got up and said finally I thought you guys would never finish. Shawn face turned bright red he hoped Eric wasn't talking about what he thought he was talking about. What Shawn said obviously embarrassed, you and cynthia Eric said you too where making a lot of noise in there I thought you where fighting our something 

Eric had a huge smile on his face as he walked towards his bedroom. Wait a minute Shawn stopped him you mean you heard us yeah Eric said actually this is the first time I've ever head you before this I never even knew you guys had sex. Eric laughed some more sorry about that Shawn said embarrassingly as he made his way to the bathroom its alright Eric chimed init was just really weird tohear all that. Shawn walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower once he was in the warm water began to relieve all the tension he was feeling, he stayed in there for almost 30 minutes his thoughts circled around Angela again .Once he took his shower and put a fresh new t-shirt Shawn laid back down in the bed and tried to get some sleep he turned to face cynthia and looked at her as he thought do I really love Angela? Or am I just lusting over her he brushed back a few hairs off her face and said maybe it is just lust, maybe im just running away from commitment to cynthia. He asked himself these questions over and over again as he fell asleep. 


End file.
